How to Free the Grunts
by Steph32297l
Summary: After a year of being a grunt, Caity is finally a Commander. But when she finds out the true plan of Team Galactic, how far will she go to save the Grunts and the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I was a Lass, I lived in Oreburgh City. It was my dream to challenge Roark and receive my very own Coal Badge. But my parents said that Pokémon were dangerous and that I couldn't have one. So I caught one behind their backs: A cute little Geodude that I met in the mine. My parents said I couldn't keep him when they saw him, so I had to release him. I cried for a month. Years passed, and when I was old enough to leave, I did.

After I had moved out of my parents' house, I moved to Eterna City. I was in town one day last year, I saw a flier on a light post that said "free Pokémon when you join Team Galactic!" with a telephone number attached to it. I pulled it off and took it home. I called the number nervously. I didn't know what was required of a Team Galactic member.

When I called, a woman's voice came out of the speaker. "Team Galactic Headquarters! How may I help you?" she chirped in an awful Soprano voice.

I cringed at the sound and switched the phone to my other ear. "Um, I'm replying to the ad I saw in my town. The one about a free Pokémon?" I had said awkwardly. "What would I be doing as a member?"

"Well, you'll do a bit of everything. Field work, guard work, mostly jobs with Pokémon," the woman answered with fake enthusiasm, still in her sing-song voice.

My heart was pounding at the prospect to have my dream job. "How do I join?" I asked excitedly.

"In two weeks, we are having a training session. For three days, you will learn how to do each and every one of your jobs. Then, you will receive a Pokémon and will be sent out to a location of the Commander's choice."

"I want to join!" I replied, breathlessly.

"Okay, miss. I didn't catch your name," the woman said.

"Oh! My name! My name is Caity," I answered.

"Caity," The woman said in confirmation.

"Yes. C-A-I-T-Y."

"Very good. How old are you, Caity?" the woman asked.

"I'm seventeen years old," I replied.

"You're very young, Caity. Do you still live with your parents?"

"No. I graduated school already. I was the youngest in my class."

"Okay, give me one moment," the woman said. I heard the clacking of what sounded like buttons being presses. She must have been typing. "Alright, Caity, your request has been submitted to one of the Commanders! We'll give you a call tomorrow around three pm!" she finished.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" I practically shouted.

"Thank you, Caity."

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. I was getting a Pokémon!

But I didn't know that I was going to be a pawn in Team Galactic's game.


	2. Chapter 2

"At attention, Galactic!" I said as I rapped my knuckles against my clipboard. Every Grunt in the facility stopped what they were doing to look at me. "We have a busy day!"

After a year of being a Grunt myself, the boss found favor in me. He said that I had been an asset to the team. I worked hard and did an excellent job, no matter what it was. And I did every job that needed to be done. Whether I was cleaning, guarding, or, my favorite, training Pokémon. "Above and beyond," were the words he used. So I was promoted and given my very own team and region to work. Coincidentally in my hometown, Oreburgh City. It was a safe place to hide, since we didn't have an official base there.

My team was a small group of fifteen and sixteen-year-olds. They hadn't been inducted yet, as they were too young, so they were merely trainee-Grunts.

Okay. Today, some of you need to stay behind and clean. And that will be..." I looked down at my clipboard, "Samantha, Brett, and Connor, stay here because you trashed this place," I stated, giving them the evil eye. They all groaned. "Ellen, Autumn, and Julie, you're going to deliver a package to the HQ in Eterna City. And I am going to run a quick errand," I finished. "So move out. Julie, the package is on the coffee table."

Everybody slowly got up off the green couch in our living room, stretching their arms and legs after sleeping all night. Brett yawned loudly and Ellen let out a huge belch. "That's disgusting, Ellen!" Ellen just shrugged and combed her fingers through her blue wig. "Hurry up! Go now!" I ordered. The Grunts stood at attention.

"Yes, Commander Epsilon!" They shouted. The grunts scrambled to their posts.

That's one thing I missed about being a Grunt. The name 'Caity' was no longer associated with me. Of course, I picked Epsilon as my commandant name, but it wasn't the same. "I'll be back," I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I walked outside into the brisk morning air. I pulled a Poké Ball out of my bag. "Staraptor, let's fly to Sunnyshore. I need my last Badge."

As a Commander, I wasn't allowed to challenge the Gym Leaders. But I had a loophole. If I dressed as a normal Trainer, I wasn't a Commander anymore. So as soon as Staraptor landed, I hit the bathroom at the Poké Center to change into my street clothes: A pink ball-cap, a white skirt, and a black tank top. My red wig was gently placed (really thrown, 'cause the damn thing was itchy and hot) in the pocket of my bag. I brushed the tangles out of my wavy brown hair and stuck my hat over it. _Here we go_. I thought.

I opened the bathroom door and walked straight into a purple-haired girl, sending her Poké Balls flying out of her arms. We both sank to our knees, scrambling to pick up all six of her Pokémon. "I'm so sorry!" I said standing up. I handed her the two Poké Balls that I picked up.

"It's fine," the girl said, trying to hide her face behind her hands.

"Hey. I recognize your voice. Have we met before?" I asked, curiously, trying to get a clear view of her face. She just turned away.

She sighed, and revealed her face. "Epsilon, please don't tell anyone that I was here. I'm already in enough trouble with the boss."

"Jupiter?" I asked, surprised that she actually left the Eterna branch. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my parents and brother. They live here," She answered. "What are you doing here?"

Jupiter and I had become fast friends over the past year. She was originally my commander. And we quickly hit off. I was obviously her favorite Grunt, so she let me accompany her on nearly every mission. She assigned me some higher level Pokémon, and had me battle any Trainer that stood in her way. So I felt very comfortable with telling her the truth.

"I won't tell the boss that you were here if you don't tell him that I'm here to challenge Volkner," I said, warily.

"You have your Gym Badges?" Jupiter asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah. I practiced battling. And I'm really good, Jupiter," I answered. "I beat all the Gym Leaders on my first try. And I really want to beat Volkner."

"Wow, Epsilon! I'm so excited for you! But this is really serious. It's really dangerous for us to be seen around a lot. The cops are on our tail. And you're a little recognizable."

Jupiter was right. My appearance was pretty generic (brown hair, brown eyes), but I had a large scar on my chin from when I fell off a swing as a child. I went to the hospital to have mulch removed from my skin and the scar was oddly shaped, making my identity very obvious. It was my most defining feature.

"I know, Jupiter. But becoming a Champion was my dream since I was just a Preschooler. Now that I have Pokémon, it would be pointless for me not to love them and train them."

Jupiter's face softened. "I know, Epsilon. I won't tell anyone. But just be smart about it. If this threatens Galactic's goal, the boss will snuff you out. Be very careful."

"Thank-you, Jupiter. You're the best!" I said, hugging her.

"I know I am. And by the way, Volkner is tough. But kick his ass. My cousin needs to be humbled occasionally."

I was a little surprised that Jupiter was related to Volkner, but I didn't show it. I just smiled and said, "I will."


End file.
